Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to personal care products. The embodiments herein particularly relate to a non-medicated liquid cleansing solution. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a water-free, non-medicated liquid cleansing solution used for cleaning a butt or genital regions after using the bathroom or to freshen up.
Description of the Related Art
The personal care products or toiletries include products for personal hygiene. The subsectors of personal care products include personal hygiene and cosmetics. There are distinction between the personal care products and cosmetics. The personal care products include lip balm, cleansing pads, cologne, cotton swabs, cotton pads, deodorants, facial tissue paper, hair clippers, lotion, nail files, pomade, perfume, razors, shaving cream, skin cream, talcum powder, toilet paper, tooth paste, wet wipes, cleansing solution and bathing solution.
The commercial personal care products, specifically body care products within the larger category of personal hygiene products are now widely accepted and used by general public. The research and development of new body care products has been more active from the past decade. The intensity of the competition is driven by the size, world wide scope and growth of the market for personal care category. The global market reportedly generates total revenues more than USD 11 billion annually with a compound annual growth of 37%. The development of new and innovative products is well recognized as essential to continuing competitiveness of companies within this market.
The most common article used in the personal care products are towelettes, often also referred to as wipes. Depending on the intended personal care function or use, the towelette is variously coated or impregnated with different components. The towelettes are categorized as dry or wet wipes. The towelettes are used to deliver disinfectants, surfactants, moisturizers, organic molecules (including vitamins and enzymes), deodorants, and anti-microbial agents to face, body and genitals. Substantial effort is made to develop compositions that are dry to the touch, ready to use (wet), easily applied, resistant to reverse contaminants, perform multiple personal care related functions, convenient in design and use, specifically effective and cost efficient. When multiple personal care related functions are to be performed, the respective compounds must be mutually compatible and functionally non-diluting or separated by an impermeable barrier and applied serially. Beyond the complexity of the constituent components, these compositions must also be stable over practical time and temperature ranges.
Among the personal care products, mainly skin care products or skin conditioning products are used to improve the skin properties such as retention of moisture, softening of the skin, attraction of air moisture, retardation of water loss, reduction of skin irritations caused by contact with cosmetic ingredients, fecal matter or body fluids etc.
Generally two broad areas of skin care products have been recognized as skin conditioners, i.e. emollients and humectants. The emollients generally provide improved moisture retention in the skin and plasticization/softening of the skin. The common commercial emollients are mineral oil, petroleum aliphatic alcohols, such as stearyl alcohol, lanolin and its derivatives, glycerol stearate, and fatty acids (such as trimethanolamine oleate). The humectants generally attract moisture, retard evaporation of water from skin surface and plasticizes/softens the skin. The common commercial humectants include glycerin, propylene glycol, sorbitols and polyethylene glycols.
A desirable personal care composition has to impart at least some of the attributes of an emollient or humectants, as well as to provide an improved lubricity, freshness to skin and reduce skin irritation.
The earlier products and prior arts disclose a dry wipe system based on use of a water soluble matrix holding a non-aqueous liquid composition applied to or permeating a towelette formed by the matrix or a water stable material. The liquid composition is highly soluble in water. The liquid composition is a non-degradable solvent of a solute having germicidal and fungicidal properties. The towelette must be contained in a closed moisture impervious package. Otherwise, the matrix begins to dissolve and release the liquid composition contravening the description as a dry wipe.
Few other products comprise a wet wipe towelette permeated with a multiple component aqueous solution and sealed in a foil packet. The solution included sodium bicarbonate as a neutralizing buffer for a deodorant. It has been reported that sodium bicarbonate has side effects on the skin of the user. Further a long term use of sodium carbonate leads to a dry skin.
Few other prior arts disclose the structural systems for maintaining separate incompatible or undesirably mixed compositions. In the former, a multilayer towelette is sectioned to separate the two portions of the towelette that in turn are impregnated with different non-migratory liquid compositions. A peel-off plastic film is added to further compartmentalize the two separate portions of the towelette, thereby allowing a folding of the towelette. In the latter, the towelette is impregnated with a single non-migratory liquid composition applied so as to leave a dry boarder. The multiple component based compounds are described as alternates for the non migratory liquid composition. In a composition, a complex silicone oil, synthetic esters or hydrocarbon based chemistry is apparently required to achieve a cosmetically acceptable non-migratory carrier that is further compatible with and includes dissolved surfactant organic sun screen agents, anti-microbial or astringents.
Previously, many polysaccharide based materials are available for use in the formulations to treat skin. These materials are mainly solid powder materials. There are three reasons for supplying these materials in a dry powder form as a powder is fairly easy to manufacture, for example, the powder is simply formed from the raw materials without the need to formulate a liquid. Further the dry powder has very little storage problems whereas a liquid starch materials is a possible growth medium for microorganism. Still further, the dry powder does not have the high shipping costs associated with transporting the large volume of water (90-95%) needed to provide a pourable dilute liquid starch solution.
The dry powder form of these polysaccharide based materials, causes difficulties for end use formulators as great care is required to dissolve the dry materials during the formulation process. Water soluble synthetic polymers are used. However the synthesis and formulation of the synthetic polymers makes the product expensive.
The personal care solutions or liquid compositions are used as moisturizers to treat or prevent dry rough, scaly, itchy skin and minor skin irritations (such as diaper rash, skin burns etc). The emollients are substances that soften and moisturize the skin to decrease itching and flaking Some products (such as zinc oxide, white petroleum jelly) are used mostly to protect the skin against irritation (from wetness). Dry skin is caused by a loss of water in the upper layer of the skin. The emollients/moisturizers work by forming an oily layer on the top of the skin that traps water in the skin. Petroleum, lanolin, mineral oil and dimethicone are common emollients. The humectants, including glycerin, lecithin and propylene glycol draw water into the outer layer of skin. Many products also have ingredients that soften the horny substance (keratin) that holds the top layer of skin cells together. The ingredients include but not limited to urea, alpha hydroxyl acids such as lactic/citric/glycolic acid and allatonin. This helps the dead skin cells to face off thereby helping the skin to keep in more water skin cells, and to keep more water to maintain the smoothness and softness of the skin.
Some body care/personal care products cannot be used in sensitive areas such as vaginal/groin area. It has reported that some personal care compositions/solutions exhibit side effects such as burning sensation, stinging, redness or irritation when applied in the vaginal/groin area/genital areas. In some cases allergic reactions including rash itching/swelling are observed/reported in the groin/vaginal/genital areas.
In the prior arts, it has been reported that the water based formulation comprises mainly of witch hazel. The water based formula causes a toilet paper to become brittle and fall apart.
Hence, there is a need for a water-free, non-medicated liquid cleansing solution composition which does not have side effects. Also there is a need for a non-medicated liquid cleansing solution composition which is sprayed on a tissue paper and is easily applied on the specific body area. Further there is a need for a simple method to synthesize the non-medicated liquid cleansing solution composition.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.